Centrifugal impellers used in gas turbine engines may be characterized as having a working surface and a base. Various structures may protrude from the working surface to change the pressure of a traversing working fluid. In some operational situations, the flow conditions on the working surface of the impeller lead to inefficiencies or instabilities. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.